


DNF Word Prompts!

by TouchStarvved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, DNF, Help, Literally fancy words, M/M, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping Personas, Unrequited Love, Words, brief sapnap screentime, dreamnotfound, hehe, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchStarvved/pseuds/TouchStarvved
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfiction on Ao3, and I've decided, as per my friend's suggestion, to write a oneshot book based off of... fancy words! I'm not sure whether this has been done in this particular fandom or not, but if it has, I'd love to read what other creators have written!All words will be ones that I have never personally used before nor had any knowledge prior to the writing of this fic, so if I mess up on a word, please yell at me in the comments (assuming anyone reads this, of course)!Tags to be added as I go! I'm making this a generally SFW fic, as I have little experience with writing heavy smut, gore, etc. If I ever decide to include anything else, I will update accordingly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound- relationship
Kudos: 4





	DNF Word Prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I may or may not discontinue this after a few chapters, depending on how much traction this receives. Not to be kudos-hungry, or anything, but I do want to be writing for at least a small audience, rather than no one at all.

Hi! As the desc states, this is one of my first writings here, so forgive me for any format errors, as I'm used to the more fluffy, less technical creation mechanics (ex-wattpaddian). I do have a general plan as to what words (and themes for words) I will include!

Please read the description, if you haven't already, as it summarises my game plan for this fic :-)

Finally, I love comments, so if you would like to pitch a word to me as a suggestion, I'd love to hear it!

//Current plan:

CH1: Aesthete

CH2: Inure

CH3: Scintilla

CH4: Mellifluous

CH5+:...

I'll provide definitions at the beginning of each chapter, because they're big beautiful words even I don't know well.  
Have a nice day, DNF horndogs! 🖒( ´ ▽ ` )🖒

-Touch

(first chapter should be up soon)


End file.
